1. Field
The field relates to a structure for a repairing line defect in an organic light emitting display and a method of repairing the same, and more particularly, to a structure for repairing a line defect of an organic light emitting display in which a short between wiring lines is repaired and a method of repairing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display, which is a type of a flat panel display (FPD) using an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED is a self-emission device, and has high brightness and color purity.
The organic light emitting display receives scan signals, data signals, and first and second pixel power sources ELVDD and ELVSS. In addition, in an active matrix organic light emitting display, each pixel includes a plurality of transistors and a capacitor. The active matrix organic light emitting display additionally receives an initializing power source.
Therefore, the organic light emitting display has a more complicated wiring structure than other FPDs such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP).
Therefore, when short a defect occurs between the wiring lines of the organic light emitting display, space for repairing the short defect is limited, such that it is difficult to repair the line defect of the organic light emitting display.